Your Love is Enough
by exgulliver
Summary: Selasa, 3 Februari 2015.. hari yang semestinya membahagiakan untuk dihabiskan dengan orang terkasih. Kyuhyun justru menggagalkan semuanya. Bagaimana jika ia justru terbang ke India dan meninggalkan Kim Yesung dihari ulang tahunnya? Kyuhyun's Birthday Gift! This is KyuSung! :) Last Chapter Updated! Read n then review juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Your Love is Enough

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

\- Super Junior

**Summary** : Selasa, 3 Februari.. hari yang semestinya membahagiakan untuk dihabiskan dengan orang terkasih. Kyuhyun justru menggagalkan semuanya. Bagaimana jika ia justru terbang ke India dan meninggalkan Kim Yesung dihari ulang tahunnya?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Your Love is Enough===###_**

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya!" suara lantang seorang namja cantik berkaos abu-abu itu berhasil mengumpulkan fokus seluruh member Super Junior yang kini tengah berkumpul di dorm lantai 11.

Minus Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Zhoumi dan Henry, semuanya sontak menoleh bersama.

"Ada apa Heechulie hyung?" tanya Donghae.

Heechul melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah. "Aku punya kabar bahagia!" ujarnya seraya mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas yang dibawanya. "Noonaku yang paling cantik akan menikah sabtu depan besok~"

"Waa.. benarkah? Selamat hyung!" sahut Ryeowook dengan nada riang.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook~ah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa undangannya. Siapa saja yang bisa datang?"

"Kami bisa hyung!"

"Bagus, karena aku berencana menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai hiburan gratis. Hahaha.." Heechul tertawa puas sementara duo EunHae terlihat mempoutkan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, "Aku absen hyung, mian.. ada rekaman besok sabtu."

"Kim Young Woon?"

"Sepertinya aku bebas, aku pergi."

"Park Jung Soo?"

"Aku akan datang."

"Shin Donghee?"

"Maaf hyung, sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku ada jadwal musikal Robin Hood."

"Hmm.. jadi hanya kalian berempat yang bisa? Hey Young Woon~ah, Jung Soo~ya, aku punya ide bagus untuk kalian~" Heechul berlari kecil ke arah dapur dimana Kangin dan Leeteuk tengah duduk bersama.

"Apa?" Kangin mulai mencium aroma-aroma terselubung disini.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menjadi MC sukarela dipernikahan noonaku?"

Dan terbuktilah dugaan Kangin. Kekeke.. Kim Heechul terlalu pandai dalam hal seperti ini. Untuk apa jauh-jauh mencari MC dan hiburan jika kau punya para member Super Junior yang begitu sukarela membantu.

Manik teduh Kyuhyun melihat kekasih manisnya baru keluar dari kamar mandi, "Baby.. duduklah disini." panggilnya untuk bergabung.

Yesung menurut begitu saja. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?" lengan besar Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh ramping Yesung mendekat.

"Sudah Kyunie.."

Sejenak Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung, "Hmm.. aku suka aroma ini. punyamu?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Aniyo. Aku hanya memakai sabun yang ada dikamar mandi."

"Apa botol bening kecil berwarna biru?" potong Eunhyuk.

Si Manis mengangguk polos.

"Itu punya Siwon."

Mendengar hal tersebut, namja disamping Yesung segera bereaksi. Ekspresinya berubah tak suka, "Apa?! Jadi baby hyungie memakai aroma Kuda Choi? Gyaaah andwae!"

.

**_Pletak_**

.

"Kecilkan suaramu dasar bocah!" sentak Kim Heechul yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Aish hyung! Jangan menggunakan kekerasan!"

Heechul mendelik tak percaya. "Berhenti nonton drama! Kau mulai berlebihan Cho."

"Ddeokbokki datang~~~" dolphin voice khas Kim Ryeowook terdengar nyaring. Ia datang dari dapur dengan dua piring penuh ddeokbokki yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sang Menteri Kesuburan dan Kemakmuran Super Junior alias Shindong segera mengambil sumpit untuk melahap makanan khas Korea tersebut yang dibuat dari tepung beras yang dimasak dalam bumbu gochujang pedas manis.

"Baby.. buka mulutmu~"

"Kyunie, aku bisa makan sendiri." Yesung berusaha menolak dengan halus. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu tempat atau apa. Lihatlah para member yang berkumpul disekitar mereka sekarang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas.

"Satu saja.. ayo buka~ aaa" renggeknya lagi disertai jurus puppy eyes ─yang menurut para member sangat 'Out Of Character' bagi Cho Kyuhyun─.

Mau tak mau Yesung membuka mulutnya demi melahap suapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ ada yang tertinggal.."

.

**_Chup~_**

.

Onyx sabit Yesung mengerjap kaget. Ia masih terpaku meskipun bibir Kyuhyun sudah terlepas dari miliknya.

"Yakk! Dasar tidak sopan! Lakukan itu dikamar!" bentak Heechul untuk kedua kalinya. Nalurinya tak bisa tinggal diam melihat magnae evil itu mencium Yesung sembarangan didepan banyak orang.

"Wae? Aku melakukannya dengan kekasihku, apa yang salah?" tantang Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut.

"Aigoo Aigoo! Park Jung Soo! Bisa kau ikat setan ini dengan apapun?"

Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk membuat ramen untuk Kangin didapur menggeleng, "Kalau kau bisa, kau saja yang mengikatnya Heechul~ah!"

"Ckc.. lebih baik aku tidur saja! Lee Hyuk Jae, aku pinjam kamarmu!" dengan seenak jidat Heechul melenggang begitu saja dari ruang tengah. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan pendapat Eunhyuk mengenai peminjaman kamar yang ia lakukan secara sepihak.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pasrah, "Kurasa aku harus membereskan kamarku lagi setelah ini."

"Kenapa chagi?"

Namja lucu berjuluk Lead Dancer Super Junior itu menatap kekasihnya memelas, "Cara tidur Heechul hyung benar-benar mengerikan."

Penuh rasa iba dan simpati tingkat maksimal, Donghae hanya bisa menepuk bahu Eunhyuk menguatkan.

.

.

.

**_###===Your Love is Enough===###_**

.

.

.

"Oppa oppa~!"

"Ini untukmu oppa!"

"Kyuhyun oppa kau sangat tampan!"

"Kau yang terbaik, penampilanmu hari ini mengagumkan. Saranghae oppa!"

Keributan terdengar jelas dari para fans yang berkerumun disekitar Kyuhyun. Sang idol tersenyum ramah dengan sesekali mengambil hadiah dari para penggemarnya.

"Terima kasih.." ujarnya lembut. Ia sempat melambaikan tangan pada para fansnya sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil van. Syukurlah pertunjukkan musikal Robin Hood hari ini berjalan sangat lancar.

"Kyuhyunie.." sebuah suara langsung menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Sang Idol mendongak dan menyadari kejutan manis yang didapatnya.

"Baby hyungie!" ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya rapat-rapat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun meletakkan hadiah-hadiahnya ke kursi belakang.

"Tadinya aku ingin melihat pertunjukanmu, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin." Yesung melempar pandangan ragu pada kerumunan penggemar yang masih berkumpul disekitar mobil van super junior.

"Ah~ aku mengerti. Tapi baby, melihatmu disini saja sudah membuatku senang!"

.

**_Chup~_**

.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung singkat. "Terima kasih~"

"Eum~ sama-sama." Rona merah muda tergambar dikedua pipi Yesung.

"Kukira kau akan datang ke pernikahan Heejin noona.."

"Tadinya aku mau datang, tapi Heechul hyung melarangku. Dia tidak ingin aku terkena masalah karena bisa jadi ada tamu yang mengambil fotoku lalu menyebarkannya tanpa sepengetahuanku." jelas Yesung.

"Benar juga. Ah~ mungkin besok aku akan mentraktir Heechul hyung karena sudah menjaga kekasihku."

"Kau serius? Haha.. dia pasti senang jika kau benar-benar melakukannya."

"Ckc.. pria cantik itu, apa sih yang akan dia tolak jika terdapat kata 'gratis' didalamnya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli membayangkan keunikan hyungnya. "Baby, ayo ke Sungai Han. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar."

"Eum, aku ikut saja denganmu."

"Joha~ hyungnim.. tolong antar kami ke tempat biasa nde."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Gunakan mantel ini, diluar terlalu dingin." Kyuhyun memakaikan sebuah mantel hangat ke tubuh ramping Yesung yang hanya terbalut sweater coklat muda.

"Gomawo Kyunie.."

"Sama-sama baby.." sepasang kekasih itu mulai berjalan-jalan disepanjang tepian Sungai Han yang tidak terlalu banyak orang.

Yesung menarik Kyuhyun ke salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia. "3 hari lagi ulang tahunmu, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

Kekasihnya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak ada. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat cukup hanya dengan bersamamu baby."

"Kyuhyun.." renggek Yesung karena jawaban Kyuhyun justru membuatnya merona.

"Aku serius baby~" Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Yesung gemas.

"Aaw~ Kyunie appo~"

"Hehe.. mianhae~"

.

**_Chup~_**

.

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Yesung bergantian sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Haruskah kuberikan sesuatu yang beda dan spesial untukmu?" tatapan innocent yang Yesung berikan membuat Kyuhyun harus berusaha keras menahan hasratnya.

"Apapun itu, aku akan sangat menyukainya jika darimu."

"Kalau begitu akan kupikirkan, hehe.." Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar manja dilengan kiri Kyuhyun. Menikmati langit malam berdua bersama seseorang yang menjanjikan begitu banyak kehangatan adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

**_###===Your Love is Enough===###_**

.

.

.

**_Ting tong.._**

.

"Tamu? Lee Donghae, apa kau mengundang seseorang?"

"Tidak Teukie hyung!" balas Donghae dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ryeowook~ah, apa kau mengundang seseorang kemari?" tanya Leeteuk lagi ketika mendapati salah satu dongsaeng termudanya tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Tidak hyung."

"Lalu siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?" Leeteuk bergumam pelan sambil berjalan menuju pintu apartement.

"Yesungie?" ternyata Kim Yesunglah yang menekan tombol pintu di dorm lantai 12 sepagi ini.

"Yesungie.. apa yang kau la─ Yakk! Kim Yesung!"

Baru saja Leeteuk membuka pintu, bukannya mendapat jawaban atas kehadiran Yesung yang terlalu pagi, ia justru dikejutkan dengan ambruknya tubuh namja manis itu.

"Kim Ryeowook bantu aku!" Leeteuk berteriak meminta bantuan. Ia berusaha menahan tubuh Yesung agar tetap berdiri.

.

.

.

_**###**_

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Yesung menggerakkan onyx sabitnya perlahan. Rasa pening yang hebat kembali menyerangnya. "Arghh!"

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook terlihat cemas mendapati ekspresi kesakitan diwajah pucat Yesung.

"Ryeowook~ah.."

"Ne, ini aku hyung. Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?"

Onyx Yesung terpejam sesaat, "Enghh.. kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing."

"Ryeowook~ah! Aku sudah membelikan obatnya! Omo.. Yesungie, kau sudah bangun? Gwaenchana?" Leeteuk segera menghambur ke arah ranjang pribadinya yang kini ditempati oleh Yesung.

Sang dongsaeng berusaha tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit pusing hyung.."

"Hyung, lebih baik kau minum obat ini. Karena sepertinya kau juga demam, aku sudah meminta Teukie hyung membelikan obat penurun demam juga untukmu."

"Terima kasih Ryeowook~ah.. Teukie hyung.." dengan sedikit bantuan dari Leeteuk, Yesung berusaha bangkit untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan meminum obatnya.

"Dimana Donghae?"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget. "Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa, aku memintanya menunggu bubur yang kumasak!" namja mungil itu segera keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. Perasaannya mengatakan jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada buburnya jika ia tidak bergegas menuju dapur.

"Hyung.." panggilan lemah Yesung membuat Leeteuk menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau memberitahu member dilantai bawah jika aku kemari?"

"Ah ya, aku belum sempat memberitahu mereka. Akan kuka─"

"─Andwae hyung! Aku mohon jangan katakan pada mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. Jangan biarkan dia tahu aku disini."

Leeteuk nampak tak mengerti, "Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Bukan, sebenarnya aku kemari untuk meminta bantuan Ryeowook. Aku ingin belajar memasak sup rumput laut. Besok adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun, aku berencana memberinya kejutan. Jika dia tahu aku kemari dan jatuh sakit, dia pasti khawatir."

"Tapi tubuhmu sedang tidak baik Yesungie, lebih baik kau beristirahat hari ini." ucap Leeteuk menasehati.

"Tidak apa hyung. Setelah minum obat, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau ini.. Aishh! Apa gunanya aku melarang jika kau sudah bertekad seperti ini." Leeteuk menghela nafas kesal. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin Yesung memaksakan diri, tapi jika dongsaengnya itu sudah bersikeras, pasti sulit menahannya. Leeteuk tahu betul bagaimana keras kepalanya Yesung. Bagi Kim Yesung, sesuatu yang sudah dimulai, maka harus diselesaikan apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Hyung.." untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook harus menahan tubuh Yesung yang hampir terjatuh. Namja mungil itu benar-benar khawatir melihat kondisi hyungnya. Wajah Yesung masih terlihat pucat, tapi ia sudah memaksa untuk belajar membuat sup rumput laut.

"Aku tidak apa Ryeowook~ah. Selanjutnya apa? Haruskah aku memotong rumput laut ini?"

"Tidak bisakah kita membeli kue tart saja?" usul Ryeowook.

Namun Yesung langsung menolaknya.

"Bagaimana jika hyung beristirahat dan biar aku yang membuatkan supnya?" usulnya lagi.

"Andwae Ryeowook~ah. Aku sudah bilang akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial dan berbeda. Kyuhyun pasti sudah hafal rasa masakanmu."

Ryeowook menyerah. Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba memberi usul, Yesung tak akan pernah mendengarnya.

.

**_Niga animyeon andwae_**

**_Neo eobsin nan andwae_**

**_Na ireohke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_**

.

Ponsel Yesung berdering sebagai tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

"Kyuhyun.." Yesung menatap Ryeowook sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir. "Annyeong Kyunie.."

"..."

"Oh, aku sedang dirumah. Kenapa?"

"..."

Selanjutnya ekspresi Yesung nampak tak begitu baik. "Nanti malam? Ah~ aku mengerti."

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yasudah, mungkin lain kali saja. Annyeong.." sedikit kasar Yesung menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja ke meja makan.

Ryeowook yang melihat hal tersebut langsung bertanya heran, "Kenapa hyung?"

"Kita tidak jadi melakukannya. Kyuhyun pergi." Yesung memilih berlalu dari hadapan Kim Ryeowook. Suasana hatinya seketika hancur dan kacau.

"Hyung!"

.

**_Blam!_**

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara pintu yang dibanting keras membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya di sofa.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun membuat suasana hati Yesung hyung kacau. Setelah menjawab telepon Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih."

"Aisssh! Dasar Evil, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya karena sudah membuat Yesungie hyung sedih!" dengan penuh rasa kesal Donghae menekan tombol panggil untuk kontak Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Yeobeoseyo.. baby?"

"Annyeong Kyunie.." terdengar suara bariton Yesung dari seberang telepon.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang, baby?"

"Oh, aku sedang dirumah. Kenapa?"

Entah hanya firasat atau benar adanya, Kyuhyun merasa suara Yesung lebih serak dari biasanya. "Maafkan aku baby, kurasa kita tidak bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersama. Nanti malam aku harus terbang ke India untuk syuting program KBS. Maaf aku memberitahumu sekarang, aku baru mengetahuinya dari manager hyung."

Terdapat jeda sebelum suara Yesung kembali terdengar. "Nanti malam? Ah~ aku mengerti."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti kecewa, iyakan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf baby.. Mianhae.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yasudah, mungkin lain kali saja. Annyeong.."

"Baby! Baby hyungie!" teriakan Kyuhyun kini tak berarti apapun. Yesung menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Jelas dapat dipastikan jika Kim Yesung benar-benar marah pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Kau mengecewakannya lagi Cho..

.

**_Lee Donghae calling.._**

.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau katakan pada Yesungie hyung, huh!? Kenapa kau membuatnya bersedih?"

"M-mwo?" Kyuhyun terlihat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Aissh.. asal kau tahu, setelah menjawab teleponmu, Yesung hyung membanting pintu kamar dengan sangat keras. Apa yang kau katakan padanya, evil?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku menelponnya? Dan bagaimana bisa kau melihat Yesung hyung membanting pintu?"

"Eh?" tembakan akurat dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae membatu ditempat. Nampaknya ia membuat kesalahan fatal.

"Apa Yesung hyung bersamamu? Apa dia ada di dorm?" selidik Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Donghae menciut, "Eh itu.. s-sebenarnya.."

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau menelponku. Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya sendiri. Tolong jaga Yesung hyung selama aku tidak didekatnya. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal bodoh."

Panggilan terputus secara sepihak. Kyuhyun segera mencari kontak Yesung dan berusaha menghubunginya lagi.

.

_**Nomor yang Anda hubungi tidak menjawab. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi ..**._

.

Siang itu adalah terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun dapat berbicara dengan Yesung. Setelah kembali ke dorm, dia sudah tidak mendapati kekasih manisnya disana. Jika begini, Kyuhyun harus menanggung resiko terburuk.. Yesung menghindarinya.

.

.

.

**_###===TBC or END?===###_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happyyy Birthdayyy nae appa! Semoga makin +++ untuk semuanya :* makin go public sama mommy kekekeke_**

**_._**

Cerita ini dibuat spesial untuk birthday Kyuhyun sekaligus buat yang minta kemarin~

Author rada sedih waktu appa terbang ke India sama Kyu-line T_T jadi ending cerita ini belum tahu pasti. akan dibuat setelah appa balik dan menemui mommy pokoknya #pout

Hajiman.. kalau readers gak ada minat ya ga jadi dilanjut #mehrong

Satu review dari kalian semua yang akan memutuskan :3 jadi.. mind to review?

.

see you paii paii


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Your Love is Enough

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

\- Super Junior

\- SHINee Minho

**Summary** : Selasa, 3 Februari.. hari yang semestinya membahagiakan untuk dihabiskan dengan orang terkasih. Kyuhyun justru menggagalkan semuanya. Bagaimana jika ia justru terbang ke India dan meninggalkan Kim Yesung dihari ulang tahunnya?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Your Love is Enough===###_**

.

.

.

"Kau bisa menampilkan wajah seperti itu?" Dirinya geram dan kecewa. Yesung tak paham mengapa Kyuhyun nampak begitu bahagia meskipun ia tahu masalah yang sedang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka sekarang.

Sekali lagi ia men_scroll_ layar ponselnya ke bawah. "Kau lebih membutuhkan sahabatmu. Tentu saja, kau tertawa begitu lebar bersama mereka."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung mengomentari foto _airport_ Kyuhyun. Benar, kekasih tampannya itu akan terbang ke India malam ini. Meninggalkannya sendiri setelah merusak semua rencana Yesung.

"Argggh! Cho Kyuhyun aku membencimu!" Yesung berguling kesana kemari diatas ranjang queen sizenya. Selimut yang tadinya tertata rapi, kini sudah berantakan akibat ulahnya.

.

**_Clink~_**

.

Sebuah pesan KakaoTalk menghampiri ponsel pintar Yesung.

.

**_"Mianhae.."_**

.

Yesung terdiam. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh tombol _reply_ yang tertera jelas dilayar ponselnya.

.

**_Clink~_**

.

Satu pesan baru kembali masuk.. lagi-lagi dari ID yang sama, Kyuhyunie.

.

**_"Maaf karena aku merusak semuanya. Aku bahkan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan sakit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sekarang aku sadar, aku tak cukup baik untukmu hyung. Kali ini aku akan menerima semua amarahmu karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Yesungie hyung.. mari kita bicara setelah aku kembali. Saranghae.. Mianhae.."_**

.

Si Manis tertegun. Sebuah perasaan menyesakkan memenuhi ruang hatinya. Membuat dinding-dinding kaca membalut kedua onyx sabitnya diam-diam.

Hanya satu kedipan lemah yang ia lakukan. Tak tertahankan lagi sebuah _liquid_ hangat mengalir begitu saja. Dadanya semakin sesak. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Ia lelah.. hati kecilnya sudah cukup lelah dipermainkan.

Selalu saja harapan yang ia dapat dan hanya kekecewaan yang menjadi imbalannya. Yesung tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Mengapa semua menjadi lebih rumit ketika mereka memulai sebuah hubungan. Nampaknya semua begitu sempurna saat ikatan itu masih dalam batas adik dan kakak.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Hyung.."

Sebuah tepukan ringan menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum kecil, "Oh.. Minho~ya, kenapa?"

Namja tampan itu menatap lawan bicaranya simpatik, "Kau baik-baik saja hyung?"

Sebagai salah satu orang terdekat Kyuhyun -yang malam ini menjadi teman sekamarnya-, Minho menaruh perhatian khusus terhadap gerak-gerik hyungnya. Seharian ini Kyuhyun tidak berbaur dengan yang lain. Saat makan malam tiba, ia memilih untuk menyendiri dikamar hingga detik ini.

"Memang aku kenapa? Para pers dan penggemar tahu aku bahagia kemari." ujar Kyuhyun ambigu.

Minho mendesis, "Ya, mereka memang tahu. Kecuali kami yang berada didekatmu dan memperhatikan senyum palsumu itu hyung."

"Mwo?"

Minho meraih botol wine ditangan Kyuhyun. "Ketika hyung memilih berlari pada botol wine daripada bicara dengan kami, itu memperjelas semuanya. Hyung─tidak─baik-baik─saja."

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. "Haha.. aku memang bodoh." umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hyung.."

"Minho~ya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa membuatnya kecewa. Selalu saja kesedihan yang kuberikan padanya."

Minho meletakkan botol wine Kyuhyun ke meja. "Apa hyung bicara tentang Yesungie hyung?"

"Aku mengecewakannya lagi." Suara bass Kyuhyun mulai terdengar berat. "Apa kau pikir aku harus melepaskannya? Ikatan ini hanya menyebabkan beban untuknya."

"Berhenti menjadikan sebuah masalah sebagai alasan untuk mengakhiri sesuatu. Hyung, kau tahu ini hanya masalah kecil. Kau bisa bicara dengan Yesungie hyung dan selesaikan semuanya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bisakan?"

Kyuhyun meraih botol winenya kembali lalu meneguk isinya dengan rakus, "Kau tidak tahu bahwa ini juga menyulitkanku. Membuat Yesungie hyung menangis tak ada bedanya dengan menusukkan jarum beracun kedalam tubuhku Minho~ya. Perasaan bersalah ini membunuhku seperti racun yang terus menyebar semakin parah setiap hari."

"Kyuhyun hyung.." Minho mengerti bagaimana hancurnya Kyuhyun saat ini. Sebuah luka yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan meskipun tak dapat Minho rasakan secara langsung. Pelukan simpati inipun terasa meragukan baginya untuk dapat mengurangi beban pikiran Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 12 tengah malam..

Kim Yesung masih terjaga dikamar kesayangannya. Ibu jarinya terlihat sibuk mengetik beberapa kata melalui ponselnya. Akan tetapi, ia seolah tak yakin untuk mengirimkannya. Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol hapus. Menghilangkan seluruh rangkaian ucapan selamat yang telah dibuatnya.

Setelah hampir 4 kali ia mengetik dan menghapus pesannya, Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Halo.."

Sebuah suara terdengar menjawab panggilan tengah malam Yesung. Yah.. Si Manis memutuskan untuk menelepon langsung nomor kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyunie?" panggilnya ragu.

"Yesungie hyung, ini aku Minho."

Yesung terheran, "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Emm.. Kyuhyun hyung sedang mabuk hyung." dengan nada lirih Minho berusaha menjelaskan kondisi namja disampingnya kini.

"Mabuk? Apa dia minum terlalu banyak?" Tak seperti julukan Kyuhyun yang begitu addict terhadap wine, Yesung tahu jika dalam batas tertentu kekasihnya bisa mabuk berat akibat wine.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah kalian. Tapi sepertinya hal ini memberi pukulan besar pada Kyuhyun hyung. Ia terus meracau tentang keburukannya, memaki semua tindakannya dan bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Hik.. Minho~ya, apa itu hik baby hyungie, huh?"

Dari seberang Yesung bisa mendengar samar-samar suara khas milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ini Yesungie hyung." Minho menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Babyy~~.. hik.."

Yesung sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun lebih jelas. Sepertinya ia baru saja merebut ponselnya dari tangan Choi Minho.

"Baby, kenapa hik kau tidak bicara, eum?"

"Kyuhyunie.."

"Kau marah, iyakan? Hik aku memang hik bodoh baby. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Hiks.." suara Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak memakiku?"

"Berikan ponselnya pada Minho." perintah Yesung.

Setengah sadar Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada sang namja Choi, "Kekasihku hik ingin bicara~"

"Ada apa hyung?" Minho hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Minho~ya, tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku. Jangan biarkan dia minum lagi." pesan Yesung kemudian.

"Aku mengerti. Akan aku lakukan hyung, jangan khawatir." balas Minho meyakinkan.

Yesung membuang nafas lega, "Syukurlah. Maaf karena kau harus terlibat dalam masalahku, aku tak tahu Kyuhyun akan seperti ini. Terima kasih Minho~ya."

.

.

.

_**###===Your Love is Enough===###**_

.

.

.

Dibalik kemudi sedan hitam mewahnya, penampilan Yesung terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja coklat kotak-kotak. Rambut hitam lurusnya ia biarkan tergerai tanpa menerapkan model apapun.

Telepon Yesung berdering. Si Manis segera memasang speaker otomatis miliknya, "Eoh~ hyung."

"Eoddiga?"

"Aku sedang dijalan. Hyung sudah sampai?"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Eum, mungkin 10 menit lagi aku sampai. Annyeong hyung~" panggilan tertutup dan Yesung kembali fokus pada jalan raya didepannya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Dibuat dengan menerapkan interior klasik berpadu modern. Dinding berdesain batu hitam persegi panjang yang ditata bersusun. Kayu coklat berbentuk papan yang saling dirapatkan dan berfungsi sebagai dinding pembatas. Restoran itu menjadi salah satu pilihan terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu santai setelah merasakan penat seharian.

"Heebongie hyung.. eh? Donghae~ya, kau juga disini?" Kim Yesung akhirnya datang.

Kedua namja tampan dan cantik itu tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Jjokkeumani ini memaksa ikut." sahut Heechul yang secara langsung menyindir keberadaan Donghae yang tanpa rencana.

Tadinya hanya Kim Heechul dan Kim Yesung yang berniat makan bersama, tapi akibat pertemuan tak terduga mereka di lift apartement, Kim Heechul hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Lee Donghae merengek untuk ikut dengannya.

"Memang kau tidak punya jadwal?" Yesung menempatkan dirinya dihadapan Heechul.

Donghae yang duduk disamping Heechul menimpali, "Aku menyelesaikan jadwalku lebih cepat dan bertemu dengan Heechul hyung di lift. Hehe.. karena Heechul hyung bilang akan makan denganmu, jadi aku mengikutinya sampai kemari."

"Dasar, pokoknya kau bayar sendiri makananmu!" omel Kim Heechul yang langsung menimbulkan wajah cemberut Donghae.

"Ah hyuung~ kau pelit sekali!"

"Apa peduliku? Aku mengundang Kim Yesung, bukan Lee Donghae. Itu artinya hanya Yesungie yang aku traktir."

Bibir Donghae semakin ter_pout_ kesal mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kkkk.." sosok imut dihadapan Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, aku yang mentraktirmu kali ini Donghae~ya."

"Jeongmal?" seketika manik teduh Donghae berbinar cerah. "Ah~~ Yesungie hyungku memang yang terbaik. Heechul hyung, kau kalah, huu~"

Heechul mendengus kasar menanggapi ejekan dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesaikan masalahmu?"

Yesung mendongak sembari mengunyah makanannya, "Apa?"

"Ckc.." namja cantik dihadapannya berdecak malas. "Aku dengar dari Donghae, Kyuhyun membuat masalah lagi denganmu."

Sekilas onyx sabit Yesung tertuju pada sosok Donghae yang dengan polosnya menampilkan senyum 3 jari. "Tidak ada, kami baik-baik saja." Kembali Yesung mengalihkan fokusnya pada menu yang tengah ia nikmati.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah.." jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Yakk ikan badut! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengambil udangku?" Heechul menahan gerakan sumpit Donghae yang hendak mengambil udang dipiringnya.

Donghae mengerjap bingung, "Kupikir hyung tidak memakannya, kenapa kau sisihkan?"

"Aish! Disisihkan bukan berarti tak diperhatikan!" komentar Heechul tak mau kalah.

Entah mengapa kalimat Heechul barusan mampu membuat Yesung terdiam. Kedua namja dihadapannya kini tengah berdebat mengenai seekor udang, tapi kenapa ucapan Heechul terdengar menyinggungnya?

Mungkin benar jika Yesung tersisih dari kesibukan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mengabaikannya. Magnae itu masih memperhatikan Yesung. Mengingatkannya untuk makan dan memakai baju hangat saat keluar rumah. Memberitahu semua jadwalnya meski terkadang harus membuat Yesung membatalkan rencananya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih peduli dan memikirkan Yesung setiap waktu.

"Heebongie hyung.."

"Eum?" Heechul kembali menatap Yesung. Setelah memenangkan perdebatan singkat untuk menyelamatkan udang dipiringnya, Kim Heechul berhasil memasukkan udang tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Kurasa hyung benar." Yesung tersenyum simpul.

"Benar? Soal apa?"

"Hehe.. bukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu hyung. Setelah ini kita harus berfoto~" Yesung mengangkat gelas minumnya sementara Kim Heechul hanya melempar pandangan tak mengerti pada dongsaeng ABline-nya.

"Selca lagi? Aigoo~ seluruh beranda SNSku penuh denganmu hyung." komentar Donghae sebelum jitakan sayang Yesung mendarat dikepalanya.

.

.

.

_**###===Your Love is Enough===###**_

.

.

.

**_Kyuhyunie memanggil ..._**

.

Selama beberapa detik Yesung membiarkan ponselnya berdering. Terdapat benih-benih keraguan yang masih menyelimuti hati kecilnya.

"Ya halo.." Pada akhirnya ia meyakinkan diri untuk menekan tombol _answer_.

Segera setelahnya, suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar menyapa. "Yesungie hyung.."

"Eum, wae?"

"Sedang apa? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhku diranjang dan aku cukup baik hari ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang menunggu mobil di bandara. Hyung.. soal kemarin, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin. Ia tak ingin membuat mood Yesung kembali hancur.

Yesung menyanggah, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.." dari seberang Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa bisa Yesung sadari.

"Kau sudah berterima kasih pada Minho?"

Ucapan Yesung menimbulkan tanda tanya dikepala Kyuhyun. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia membawa nama Choi Minho disini?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kemarin saat kau mabuk, aku memintanya untuk menjagamu dan tak membiarkanmu minum lebih banyak." jelas Yesung.

"Ah~ jadi itu, eum.. aku akan mentraktirnya dikemudian hari."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat kaku padaku?"

"Err.. aku takut hyung. Aku khawatir kau masih marah padaku."

Sejenak Yesung mengatur nafasnya. "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja, Kyunie~" panggilan manis itu kembali terdengar setelah beberapa hari lalu menghilang entah kemana.

"Tapi aku membuatmu kecewa. Donghae sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Tentang sup rumput laut itu dan juga kedatanganmu ke dorm dengan wajah pucat. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan hal itu demi merayakan ulang tahunku─"

"─Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi." potong Yesung.

"Tapi hyung─"

"─Kyuhyunie jebal. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit sesuatu yang hanya menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman diantara kita. Baiklah, memang benar aku kecewa dan marah padamu karena kejadian kemarin. Hal itu bahkan membuatku berpikir hal negatif tentangmu, tapi hari ini aku baik-baik saja."

Yesung kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud mengecewakanku. Mungkin hanya keadaan yang membuat kondisi kita agak sulit, tapi sekarang aku berusaha memahaminya. Kau selalu memikirkan perasaanku, mulai sekarang aku juga akan melihat semua masalah dari sudut pandangmu. Agar aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyunie."

"Yesung hyung.." Kyuhyun tersentuh mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyejukan Yesung. Rantai kekhawatiran yang mengikat hatinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini seolah baru terlepas. Membuat dirinya kini mampu bernafas lega dan tenang. Beban pikirannya berkurang hebat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau terdengar seperti orang asing."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu ditempatnya, "Baby.."

"Itu terdengar lebih wajar untukku. Hehe.."

"Baby, aku membutuhkanmu disini. Aku ingin memelukmu sampai seluruh tubuhku kram." Tiba-tiba saja kerinduan dihati Kyuhyun meledak. Membayangkan wajah imut Yesung justru membuat dirinya semakin tersiksa karena tak dapat memandangnya langsung.

Yesung tersenyum manis, "Kapan kau pulang, Kyunie?"

"Sekarang kami sedang bersiap untuk Super Show, baru setelah itu kembali ke Korea. Kurasa besok aku sampai, baby."

"Besok? Huuft~ aku juga ingin ke Shanghai bersamamu." Sikap manja Yesung kembali muncul. Membuat kekasih tampannya mengutuk putaran jarum jam yang bergerak sangat lambat menjelang hari _comeback_ Yesung.

"Aku janji akan langsung menemuimu setelah sampai di Seoul. Bersabarlah, tidak lama lagi kau akan selalu bersamaku dimanapun nama Super Junior berada."

"Hehe.. ne Kyunie. Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melakukan jadwalku seperti dulu. Bersama para member dan juga dirimu."

5 Mei 2015 bukanlah hari yang terlalu jauh untuk sebuah penantian panjang selama 22 bulan kemarin.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, kau tidak boleh kelelahan." Nasihat Kyuhyun.

Yesung menurut dengan mansinya. "Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat dengan baik asal kau juga melakukannya."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu sehat untukmu, baby."

"Nde~"

"Mana ciuman selamat malamku?"

"C-ciuman? Aku berikan sekarang jika kau disini. Kekeke.." goda Yesung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kekasihku mulai berani rupanya. Haha~"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." bantah Yesung.

"Hahaha.. ok ok. Sekarang istirahatlah, aku juga harus bersiap latihan. Sampai jumpa baby, bogoshipo~ saranghae~ chu~"

"Nde.. nado Kyunie~ chu~" Yesung menutup panggilan telepon Kyuhyun. Jemari mungilnya masih bergerak di atas layar iPhone silvernya. Memasuki aplikasi kamera untuk mengambil selca terbaiknya. Selanjutnya ia menekan simbol instagram lalu weibo. Kurasa kalian tahu apa yang akan Kim Yesung lakukan dengan SNSnya.

.

.

.

**_###===TBC or END?===###_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mian yak baru diupdate hehe author baru dapet libur jd bisa ngedit ini cerita :v

jeongmal gomawo untuk review kalian dipart lalu #bow kalau byk yg respon saya juga jd lebih semangat lanjutnya :3

part ini belum ada momentnya, next part(kalau readers minta dilanjut) ne ~

.

see you paii paii


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Your Love is Enough

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

\- Super Junior

\- TVXQ Changmin

**Summary** : Selasa, 3 Februari.. hari yang semestinya membahagiakan untuk dihabiskan dengan orang terkasih. Kyuhyun justru menggagalkan semuanya. Bagaimana jika ia justru terbang ke India dan meninggalkan Kim Yesung dihari ulang tahunnya?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Your Love is Enough===###_**

.

.

.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya -Seoul-, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi kekasihnya lewat telepon.

"Baby~~" sapanya manja.

Yesung terkekeh pelan dari line seberang, "Ne Kyunie~"

"Aku sudah di Seoul. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Aku punya cukup waktu luang hari ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu temui aku nanti malam di dorm, otte?"

Namja diseberang menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun. Panggilan pun tertutup. Didalam mobil van Super Junior itu, Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada lembaran naskah ditangannya. Hari ini ada pertunjukkan musikal untuk Robin Hood. Jika bukan karena tanggungjawab pekerjaan, namja penggila game itu pasti sudah berlari ke rumah keluarga Kim dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Kue, lilin, balon, hadiah dan .. sup- omo! Aku lupa soal sup rumput laut!" kepanikan melanda namja imut tersebut. Yesung langsung berlari keluar dari dorm untuk mengambil sup rumput lautnya yang tertinggal dibagasi mobil.

Beruntung ketika ia sampai di lantai 11, Kyuhyun belum tiba. Cepat-cepat ia memanaskan sup dalam termosnya yang telah berubah dingin. Ia membuatnya siang tadi tepat setelah Kyuhyun menelpon dan memintanya untuk bertemu.

Malam ini tidak ada siapapun di dorm lantai sebelas kecuali Eunhyuk yang sudah pergi jauh ke alam mimpi. Ditemani alunan musik dari MP3nya, Yesung menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Yesung mendapat sebuah pesan gambar dari Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Yesung tidak mengerti maksud gambar tersebut, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mengirim pesan yang berbunyi,

_"__Lakukanlah hal yang ada digambar itu."_

Yesung berpikir sejenak, didalam gambar ini ada seorang nenek yang berlari ke arah suaminya. Dengan ekspresi bahagia wanita lanjut usia itu menghampiri sang kakek.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus keluar?" Ada sebuah pintu dibelakang sang nenek. Tak lupa sebuah lorong dimana sang kakek menunggu di ujung sembari membawa sebuket bunga dibalik punggungnya.

Mengikuti alur pemikirannya, Yesung pun memutuskan keluar dari dorm. Ia membuka pintu otomatis tersebut, menoleh keluar mencari sosok yang ia rindukan, dan ..

"Kyunie!" Yesung refleks menutup pintu dorm dan tanpa ragu berlari kecil menghampiri seorang namja berbaju biru di ujung koridor.

Dengan senyum khasnya, Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan Yesung. Wajahnya begitu penuh kegembiraan meskipun tubuhnya terasa letih.

.

**_Grep!_**

.

Yesung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun. Memeluk namja itu begitu erat tak peduli bahwa kini mereka berada dilorong apartement.

"Bogoshipeo baby~" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado bogoshipeo.."

Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukan Yesung, "Untukmu.." secara langsung ia menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah kepada sang kekasih.

Si Manis tersenyum lebar. Diciumnya aroma wangi bunga tersebut, "Terima kasih Kyunie.."

"Ayo kita masuk.." menggandeng sebelah tangan Yesung yang bebas, Kyuhyun menuntun kekasihnya masuk ke dorm.

Kejutan yang Yesung siapkan tidaklah percuma. Setiba dimeja makan, Kyuhyun sangat tersentuh dengan semua usaha kekasihnya. Ia bersyukur masih dapat merayakan hari ulang tahunnya meskipun sudah sangat terlambat.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi siang, cobalah.." Yesung menyodorkan satu sendok sup rumput laut buatannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja namja tampan itu merespon baik dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Bagaimana?"

Sesaat Kyuhyun menimang-nimang rasa sup didalam mulutnya.

"Aw aw appo!" Yesung merenggek kesakitan akibat tindakan dua jemari iseng Kyuhyun yang mengapit ujung hidungnya.

"Apa kekasih imutku ini berpikir aku tidak hafal dengan masakan umma?" komentar Kyuhyun setelah seluruh supnya tertelan. Jelas ia menghargai usaha Yesung, tapi mendengar Yesung mengatakan bahwa ia memasak sup ini sendirian sedikit membuatnya gemas. Kyuhyun belum buta rasa untuk bisa melupakan bagaimana rasa masakan Mrs. Kim, ibu Yesung.

"Heheee.." Yesung meringis dengan polosnya. "Aku hanya bertugas memasaknya. Soal bumbu dan rasa, kuakui itu buatan umma."

"Dasar~~" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Yesung gemas. "Selanjutnya apa?" dengan antusias Kyuhyun masih menanti acara perayaan ulang tahunnya.

Yesung mengambil garpu kue didekatnya. "Kue dengan topping strawberry. Aa~"

Kyuhyun melahap suapan Yesung dengan senang hati.

"Enak?"

"Eum.. manis sepertimu baby."

"Kau samakan aku dengan kue?" Si Manis mengerucutkan bibirnya keberatan.

Kyuhyun mengambil garpu kue ditangan Yesung lalu memotong kecil kue tersebut, memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan ...

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Mengirimkannya melalui mulut ke mulut pada kim Yesung.

"Bukan dirimu yang seperti kue, tapi kue inilah yang manis sepertimu baby..." kata-kata maut Kyuhyun seketika membuat Yesung terbius. Dalam kesibukkannya ber_blush_ing ria, susah payah Yesung menelan potongan kue yang diberikan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ini hadiahku?" sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk, "Eum. Bukalah.. kuharap kau menyukainya."

Namja penggemar berat Sung Si Kyung itupun membuka kotak hadiahnya. Sebuah sepatu olahraga berwarna putih menjadi obyek pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk latihan." sambung Yesung.

Kyuhyun langsung mencoba sepasang sepatu barunya. "Sangat nyaman digunakan," komentarnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, "Terima kasih baby~" ujarnya diikuti senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Yesung menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun. Si Manis membalas senyum kekasihnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi, "Selamat ulang tahun Kyunie.. saranghae~"

"Baby.." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan besarnya untuk menangkup pipi Yesung. Sorot matanya menatap lembut onyx sabit tersebut dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, sepenting apa dirimu untukku?"

Si Manis menggeleng pelan seraya membalas tatapan menyejukkan Kyuhyun.

Penuh kasih, Cho Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung selama beberapa detik. "Kau mengambil alih pikiranku. Seluruh ruang dalam kepalaku, tak sedikitpun melupakan sosokmu. Simbol kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu."

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih dikedua pelupuk mata Yesung. Ia mengecupnya bergantian, "Keindahan yang dapat kulihat tak pernah lebih berarti daripada mendapati dirimu tersenyum untukku."

Ciuman Kyuhyun bergeser ke bawah. Ia mendaratkan kecupannya dihidung Yesung dan kembali bersuara, "Melebihi aroma wine terbaik di dunia, aroma tubuhmu selalu menjadi candu terbesar dalam diriku. Membuatku ketagihan setiap hari jika aku tidak mampu menghirup aroma tubuhmu disisiku. Dan kau tahu rasa termanis yang pernah kukecap seumur hidupku?"

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Onyx Yesung terpejam merasakan bagaimana benda kenyal dan basah itu melumat bibirnya intens.

"Emmph.." tak lama ia mulai membalas pagutan bibir Kyuhyun. Memberi respon positif dengan membiarkan lidah handal sang kekasih menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

.

**_Jepret!_**

.

Demi ABS khayalan Kim Heechul, Kyuhyun mengutuk dengan sangat suara jepretan kamera tersebut. Terpaksa ia melepaskan pagutannya dibibir Yesung. Mata elangnya beralih pada seorang namja mungil bersama iPhone pribadinya yang masih ada diposisi mengambil gambar.

"Kim.. Ryeo..wook!" suara bass tersebut terdengar berat. Sorot matanya yang berkilat tajam merupakan tanda bahwa suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Hehe.. Kyuhyun mian. Aku hanya mampir sebentar, paii paii." Sebelum menerima amukan iblis Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memanfaatkan tubuh mungilnya untuk segera berlari dari dorm lantai sebelas.

"Sudahlah Kyunie," Yesung mengembalikan pandangan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. "Biarkan saja." ujarnya menasehati.

"Huh.. kurcaci jerapah itu benar-benar menyebalkan, dasar."

Kim Yesung tertawa pelan mendapati sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun keluar lagi. "Kau tahu, umurmu bertambah tapi sifatmu sama saja."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**###===Your Love is Enough===###**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_****_Besok adalah hari valentine, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_**

**_"_****_Aku harap bisa mendapat coklat darimu, oppa~"_**

**_"_****_Aku tak perlu kekasih dihari kasih sayang besok, aku hanya butuh dirimu Kyuhyun oppa!"_**

**_"_****_Berikan aku sebatang coklat atau sekuntum mawar merah, akan kuberikan seluruh cintaku untukmu."_**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mr. Cho?"

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun mengusap dada bidangnya. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ckc, kau bersikap seperti kakek-kakek yang punya penyakit jantung saja."

"Aisssh.. diamlah Shim Changmin!" omel Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendengus malas, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Membaca mention dari penggemar." balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Namja jangkung dibelakangnya tertawa tanpa dosa. "Aigoo~ tidak biasanya kau membaca mention para ELF itu."

"Aku memang selalu membacanya, kau saja yang tidak tahu." ujar Kyuhyun menanggapi.

"Pembual, ckc." Changmin menarik kursi kosong disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja mampir diruang rias sang pemeran musikal Robin Hood tersebut. Main vokal TVXQ itu baru saja menyaksikan pertunjukkan musikal sahabat dekatnya.

"Tidak memberi Yesung hyung hadiah?"

"Hadiah?"

"Coklat?"

"Yesung hyung sedang diet, dia tidak akan suka aku beri coklat." timpal Kyuhyun.

"Bunga mungkin? Atau boneka?"

Kyuhyun menatap tak sejutu ke arah Changmin. "Aku sudah memberinya bunga minggu kemarin dan sebulan sebelumnya aku memberinya boneka beruang besar."

Changmin memangku dagu seraya berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau makan malam romantis?"

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipe namja yang romantis seperti Lee Donghae. Aku tidak bisa." tolak Kyuhyun.

Namja disampingnya mulai jengkel mendengar semua penolakan dari Kyuhyun. "Aissh! Kalau begitu lupakan saja! Kau ini benar-benar, ckck."

.

.

.

_**###===Your Love is Enough===###**_

.

.

.

**_Temui aku di Sungai Han jam sembilan malam ini. Saranghae baby~_**

**_*Pastikan kau memakai maskermu._**

.

Yesung tersenyum tipis membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Suatu kebetulan Kyuhyun mengajaknya bertemu hari ini. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, Yesung sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

"Oh, dari Kyuhyun."

"Kau ada kencan setelah ini?"

Samar-samar pipinya merona. Spontan Yesung mencubit gemas pria asing dihadapannya. "Mathias, pelankan suaramu. Aku tidak mau semua orang direstoran ini mendengarnya, arraseo?"

"Haha.. i'm sorry sweetie." Pria keturunan barat itu tertawa pelan setelah mendapat omelan dari Yesung.

.

.

.

_###_

.

.

.

Seperti ajakan yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun sore tadi, saat ini Yesung tengah duduk manis disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada disekitar Sungai Han. Disebelahnya bertenger sebuah kotak pelangi berukuran sedang. Dibalik masker hitam yang menyembunyikan wajah manisnya, Yesung mengintip jarum jam ditangannya.

"Sudah lebih lima menit, apa Kyuhyun masih dijalan?" gumamnya.

.

**_Grep~_**

.

Dua buah tangan asing melingkar dari belakang. Yesung sontak menoleh, "Kyuhyunie!"

"Hehe.. selamat malam baby." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Yesung singkat. Ia berjalan memutar dan duduk disamping Yesung.

"Kau bawa mobilmu?" Pandangan Yesung jatuh pada penampilan Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan hem abu-abu bergaris serta celana jeans hitam. Jika Kyuhyun membawa mobil pribadinya, biasanya ia akan mengenakan pakaian santai seperti ini.

"Eum.. sudah lama menungguku?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Aku baru tiba lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Apa ini untukku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kotak pelangi didekatnya.

Anggukan manis dari Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Waaa.. aku penasaran apa isinya. Boleh aku buka sekarang?"

"Bukalah.."

Tutup kotak itu terangkat ke atas bersamaan dengan wajah riang Kyuhyun. "Omo! Sebuah topi dan masker! Darimana kau tahu aku membutuhkan benda ini?"

"Tentu saja dari SNS. Aku sering melihatmu memakai barang yang sama setiap berpergian. Kupikir memberikan satu untukmu adalah pilihan yang tepat." jawab Yesung.

"Ckc, King of SNS.. kuakui julukan itu sangat pantas untukmu."

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun kesal. "Jangan mengejekku!"

"Kkk.. aku bercanda. Hehe... gomawo baby. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Kyuhyun menurunkan masker diwajah Yesung untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis dibibir namja tersebut.

"Selamat hari valentine, baby. Neomu-neomu saranghae.."

"Eum, selamat hari valentine, nado Kyunie."

"Baby~" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata dari saku celananya. "Ikutlah denganku, tapi kau harus memakai ini terlebih dahulu."

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana? Kenapa harus memakai penutup mata?"

"Ssstt.. jangan menolaknya atau aku akan memaksa, eung?"

"Aissh.." Yesung mendesis pasrah. "Dasar pemaksa!"

"Hehehe.. pemaksa yang mempesona." ujar Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

Sang Kekasih hanya berdecak maklum. Yesung segera melepaskan masker hitamnya dan memakai penutup mata dari Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang apa?" kedua mata Yesung telah tertutup sempurna.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung dan membantunya berdiri tegak. "Berpegang yang erat."

"Kyaaa!" Yesung berteriak kaget ketika Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya. Refleks ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher putih Kyuhyun.

"Kita mau kemana Kyunie? Kenapa kau harus menggendongku seperti ini?" tanya Yesung dari punggung Kyuhyun.

Yang ditanya menyeringai diam-diam. "Kau akan tahu setelah kita tiba, baby."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Berselang setengah jam kemudian, mobil Kyuhyun tiba ditempat tujuannya.

"Kita sampai." Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil. Berputar ke sisi berlawanan untuk membukakan pintu, "Ayo keluar." Ia membantu kekasihnya keluar dari mobil.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kita masih dibumi, tenanglah. Kkk.."

"Yakk!" Yesung yang kesal mencubit asal tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hehe aku bercanda. Kajja!"

Menerima genggaman tangan hangat Kyuhyun, Yesung membiarkan sang kekasih menuntunnya ke sebuah area tanah berumput.

"Cha~ sekarang kau bisa buka penutupnya baby."

"Sudah bisa kubuka sekarang? Ok," Yesungpun menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang ~~"

Yesung tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Di sebuah taman sederhana yang kini Yesung sadari itu adalah area halaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho, Yesung mendapati kekasih tampannya berdiri ditengah simbol hati yang terukir dari kelopak bunga mawar. Dibeberapa sisi taman terpasang puluhan balon berwarna merah dan pink. Lilin-lilin kecil yang mengeluarkan aroma harum diletakkan berjajar diatas rerumputan menciptakan sebuah jalan setapak kecil.

"Kyuhyun.." manik sabit Yesung menatap sosok Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari simbol hati rancangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung yang masih terkejut. "Untukmu.." dari balik punggungnya ia berikan sebuah kotak hadiah yang diikat dengan sehelai pita merah muda.

"Kyuhyunie.." Sebuah mantel hangat menjadi obyek yang membuat manik Yesung berkaca-kaca. "Kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini, Kyu. Aku tahu kau ada pertunjukkan musikal tadi, kau pasti lelah."

"Ssstt.. aku lakukan ini karena aku mau baby. Aku tidak lelah sedikitpun, Ahra noona juga membantuku menyiapkan semuanya. Jadi tenangkan dirimu, ok?" Kyuhyun memakaikan mantel pemberiannya ke tubuh Yesung. "Lihat, ternyata ini sangat cocok untukmu. Kau bisa gunakan sangat pergi dengan teman-temanmu."

.

**_Grep!_**

.

"Kau membuatku sangat bersyukur Kyu. Jeongmal gomawo.." Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Diwajahnya tergambar jelas ekspresi kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung.

Jika saja Tuhan tidak mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mungkinkah detik ini Yesung tersenyum bahagia dalam dekapan kekasihnya? Bisakah di hari kasih sayang ini Yesung merasakan anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya melalui sosok Kyuhyun?

Memang terkadang ia merasa tak sanggup menghadapi perilaku Kyuhyun yang mungkin mengecewakan. Tak jarang ia mengeluh akan masalah-masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Namun dibalik duka itu, Yesung menemukan tawa yang lebih berharga.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka akan bertambah usia. Setiap putaran jarum jam yang bergerak maju akan mengantarkan mereka mendekat ke masa depan. Dan disetiap hembusan nafas itulah Yesung berharap ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun. Sosok yang kini begitu mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Namja yang berperan penting dalam memberikan arti kebahagiaan serta kesedihan bagi Yesung.

Selama Tuhan mengizinkan, kuharap kau mau menemaniku sekarang dan seterusnya.

"Arraseo baby, saranghae.." bisikan lembut Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kyunie.." Yesung menatapnya kaget.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memohon pada Tuhan untuk membiarkan aku tetap disisimu."

"Sungguh?"

"Kkk.. hatimu lebih dulu berbisik padaku meskipun bibir ini tak bersuara."

"Kyunie.."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya kembali. "Sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu dan menemanimu sampai Tuhan tak mengizinkannya lagi. Terima kasih telah menjadi kado terindah diumurku yang ke 28, Kim Yesung.. aku mencintaimu."

"Eheem.. bisakah aku matikan lilin-lilin ini sekarang sebelum membakar taman?" seruan protes terdengar dari seorang wanita cantik diambang pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

"Noona!"

Ahra memasang pose V khas Donghae. "Hi Yesungie oppa~ maaf aku mengganggu keromantisan kalian, tapi rumput dan pepohonan ini berteriak ketakutan padaku."

Yesung tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Ahra. Sementara sang adik hanya bisa melempar pandangan kesal karena gadis cantik itu telah menghancurkan moment romantisnya bersama Yesung.

Yaah.. begitulah cerita pasangan KyuSung dihari kasih sayang tahun ini. Malam romantis mereka berakhir dengan mematikan semua lilin di taman tersebut agar tidak menimbulkan kebakaran.

Tak butuh sebuket mawar merah, tak perlu sekotak besar coklat atau boneka beruang raksasa.. dengan cinta dari orang terkasih sudah cukup menciptakan senyum tulus yang terukir dari dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_###===END===###_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Akhirnya saya bisa nyelesain ini ff wkw telat pake bgt yakk -_- tpi saya sudah berusaha menuntaskan sesuatu yg saya mulai, jadi ff ini done ya~~

mungkin tidak terlalu 'gmana' krna saya sndri mrasa kurang yakin, jadi ya apalah apalah terima review apapun -_,-

Ok, sampai jumpa dilain cerita :]

.

see you paii paii


End file.
